Containers for storing and transporting bakery goods and the like are typically made of a one-piece construction of a suitable plastic material and are configured for stacking of one upon another at different elevations when the containers are empty. To effect such stacking of identical containers, and the containers typically include pivotally mounted “bales” or “bale members” which function as support members for effecting mounting and support of a second of one container upon an identical container. Once a container is filled with product, the product can apply forces to the container walls, causing the container walls to flex. When pivotally mounted to the interior surface of the container walls, such as in the manner disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,573,577, bale members run the risk of becoming disengaged from the walls upon such flexing. To mitigate this risk, some containers are designed with bale members mounted to the exterior surface of the container walls.
For known containers with externally mounted bale members, the exterior wall surfaces interfere with the bale member as it pivotally rotates to a position external to the container. Also, once the bale members are positioned externally of the container, the design of existing containers render it awkward to effect movement of the bale member from this position.